


Shelter

by deplore



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 17:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deplore/pseuds/deplore
Summary: "A moment of respite during war"; OR "Dimitri is a knight in slightly dulled armor"; OR, "Felix always has to have the last word"; OR, "If the rescue mechanic had been implemented in Three Houses".“Felix!” Dimitri calls out from behind. Felix barely has enough time to turn his head in the direction of Dimitri’s voice before Dimitri comes riding along on his white horse and leans over to grab Felix from behind, putting his hands under Felix’s arms and unceremoniously lifting him off of the ground.Dimitri carefully places Felix on the saddle in front of him before Felix even gets the chance to collect himself enough to either verbally or physically protest the fact that Dimitri just picked him up in very much the same way he used to watch Dimitri pick up cats in the monastery and move them to safer locations. “What do you think you’re doing?” Felix asks flatly, glancing behind him to level Dimitri a brief, side-long glare.“You looked like you could use some help,” Dimitri replies. He fluffs Felix’s hood up, so that the wool-lined cloth provides a layer between the back of Felix’s head and Dimitri’s armor.“I didn’t. I was fine,” Felix says.





	Shelter

“Felix!” Dimitri calls out from behind. Felix barely has enough time to turn his head in the direction of Dimitri’s voice before Dimitri comes riding along on his white horse and leans over to grab Felix from behind, putting his hands under Felix’s arms and unceremoniously lifting him off of the ground.

Dimitri carefully places Felix on the saddle in front of him before Felix even gets the chance to collect himself enough to either verbally or physically protest the fact that Dimitri just picked him up in very much the same way he used to watch Dimitri pick up cats in the monastery and move them to safer locations. “What do you think you’re doing?” Felix asks flatly, glancing behind him to level Dimitri a brief, side-long glare.

“You looked like you could use some help,” Dimitri replies. He fluffs Felix’s hood up, so that the wool-lined cloth provides a layer between the back of Felix’s head and Dimitri’s armor.

“I didn’t. I was fine,” Felix says, although it is true that he’s not _precisely_ at tip-top fighting form: with fights over larger battlefields like this one, which has managed to spread across almost all of Enbarr, he knows that it’s inevitable that foot soldiers like him will start lagging behind those on mounts. And he _may_ have taken a few hits while cleaning up after some enemies who had broken past the frontline, including an arrow to the side that went a little too deep for comfort, but nothing that would stop him from holding out for the rest of the battle – at least, that’s what he chooses to believe.

At any rate, while he would have to begrudgingly admit that it’s nice to get a chance to catch his breath if he were pressed on the point, it most certainly was not necessary. Besides that, he could have just as easily gotten a short break while remaining with his own two feet to the ground, but he doesn’t feel like arguing – instead, he leans back a little and forces himself to untense his muscles before they cramp up from overexertion. He’s definitely _not_ relaxing, because he would never do that in the middle of a fight – it’s tactical resting.

“I know you were,” Dimitri tells him, in the same pacifying way that he says, _you should praise Felix!_ to the professor whenever she assigns them to do chores together. “You can take care of yourself very well. Still… knowing that rationally doesn’t stop me from worrying.”

“Just keep your mind on the fight at hand, boar,” Felix replies.

“I’ll be able to do a better job of that after seeing you to Mercedes,” Dimitri says. “I’ll take you to where she is, and then we can both get back to the frontlines. How about that?”

“I’m not supposed to be at the frontlines,” Felix tells him. “I’m on clean-up duty. Remember?”

Dimitri makes a contemplative humming noise that makes Felix suspect that Dimitri just unsuccessfully tried to pull a fast one on him. Felix gives a pointedly emphatic sigh, and then says, “Fine, I’ll agree to that… I was going in that direction anyway.”

“Alright. I’m going to pick up the pace, then,” Dimitri replies, leaning forward and putting an arm around Felix’s waist to keep him secured before he eases his horse into a brisk trot.

When they come to a stop near the make-shift infirmary that Manuela and Mercedes have set up near the city church, Mercedes puts a hand up to her mouth and politely shields what Felix is quite certain is a smile. “Oh my,” Mercedes says. Felix isn’t sure what she’s referring to, and he decides it’s better to not have that point clarified.

“Mercedes, can you see to Felix?” Dimitri asks. “I’ll go rejoin Sylvain and Ashe before I get scolded.”

“Of course I will. Please, leave it to me,” Mercedes replies, nodding in their direction.

Felix smacks Dimitri’s arm away before he can be placed down on the ground like a child. “I’m not a stray cat,” he says, with open exasperation.

He can tell Dimitri isn’t sure what he’s referring to by the mildly quizzical look Dimitri gives him. “At least let me help you down,” Dimitri insists, holding out a hand.

“Whatever,” Felix replies, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. He takes Dimitri’s hand anyway, using it to counterbalance his weight as he steps into the left stirrup and neatly dismounts – Dimitri keeps holding on for a few moments after he’s safely on the ground, and Felix allows it.

Finally, though, Dimitri gives a firm squeeze and lets go before saying, “Stay safe, both of you.”

“Worry about yourself first,” Felix replies.

Unexpectedly, Dimitri laughs. “Quite right, as you usually are. I’ll see you when it’s over,” he says, and then rides off.

“How dashing,” Mercedes comments, and then giggles.

“He’s really not,” Felix says, stepping towards her while he undoes his capelet so that the wound to his side is easier to see.

“Oh, I was talking about you, keeping a brave face on so he doesn't realize how bad your injuries are,” Mercedes clarifies. “But His Majesty cuts a gallant figure too. Now, why don’t we have a nice talk about how reckless you must have been to get an arrow so close to your ribcage as I patch you up?”

Felix pales, and that’s even before Mercedes comes at him with a poultice and healing magic.

**Author's Note:**

> Shelter is that one skill in Fates that allows units to rescue; also, they're each others' shelter. :)
> 
> Posted on my [writing Twitter](https://twitter.com/_deplore) a while ago. This version has some edits but is vastly the same. Thanks for reading!


End file.
